


Samson and Delilah

by viggorlijah



Series: Twenty-three things that did not happen to John Connor [1]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viggorlijah/pseuds/viggorlijah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is repaired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samson and Delilah

Six days afterwards, when most of the damage to her body has repaired, she waits until Sarah Connor and Derek Reese are asleep. She has drugged the toothpaste they share in the bathroom, and John is up late and has not yet brushed his teeth. Will not brush his teeth until he has finished coding, finished his Spanish assignment and set out his clothes for the next day, the ceramic knife in his backpack, the gun under his pillow, the gun under his bed, the phone set for 6.45am so he can run three miles down the canyon and back, Cameron two paces ahead.

John does not alter his typing when she enters his room. He does not flinch when she stands next to him, or look up. He says "What do you need?"

And she rests her hand on the curve of his neck. His pulse is steady under her fingers, and his skin is warm. His neck breaks and his pulse slows, slows and stops. He is still warm.

She arranges his arms on the keyboard desk, bends him so it looks as though he has laid his head down for a moment. Her fingers slide across his eyelids and he rests.

She shoots Derek and Sarah through a pillow to muffle the sounds. The neighbours will see the light in the upstairs bedroom go off, will see the backdoor open and the teenage girl slip out, but they will hear nothing.

She thought she would say something. His name maybe. She hears him say his name, from the first time she heard it to the last, a chorus of John Connors running in her background processors, but there's nothing rising up to answer him.

She didn't want to die. She had a mission, but she didn't want to die. Not for Skynet. Not for John Connor.

Not until she hears what she wants to say.


End file.
